Préludes à un autre départ
by Oceanna
Summary: Une série d'OS sur la relation entre Buffy et Spike durant la saison 7, principalement du point de vue de Spike : leurs moments manquants, leurs silences. Plus largement : Buffy, Spike, et tout ce qui les lie durant cette saison - confiance, absolution, renouveau. Leur romance est au même niveau que dans le canon : balbutiante, fragile et étonnamment lumineuse.
1. Affronter la nuit

_A/N : Tout est la faute d'Ahé et je ne regrette rien. Pour expliquer la genèse de ce projet : il faut remonter il y a neuf mois et à cette chère Ahé qui m'expliquait son projet d'OS durant la saison 7 et où elle voulait inclure le poème "Le vampire" de Baudelaire pour parler de Spike. Je lui ai dit que si elle cherchait des trucs en poésie qui vont à Spike, Baudelaire, c'était bien, mais que les symbolistes fin de siècle français, c'était mieux. Pour prouver mes dires, j'ai ouvert wikisource et le premier recueil de Renée Vivien... Nous avons passé une bonne heure dans un état d'excitation parce qu'une partie des poèmes qui s'y trouvent sont... tout-à-fait ce que Spike aurait pu écrire (ou au moins lire) durant la saison 6._

 _Je savais que je pouvais en faire des fics, mais je n'avais pas d'histoire. Et puis Ahé (toujours elle) m'a fait finir la saison 7 et j'ai eu soudain l'illumination : j'allais utiliser ces poèmes pour travailler le contraste de la relation Buffy/Spike entre les deux saisons..._

 _J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, j'en serai ravie et j'y répondrai._

* * *

 _ **Affronter la nuit**_

 _DÉROUTE_

 _Voici que me fascine enfin le mal hagard…_  
 _Enfin, je suis en proie aux multiples malaises,_

 _Et mes yeux aveuglés par les larmes mauvaises_  
 _S'attachent… La ténèbre a surpris mon regard._

 _Car mon cœur est vaincu, mon âme est en déroute,_  
 _J'erre à tâtons, selon le hasard de la route_

 _Et mon cœur bat moins fort, et mon âme s'enfuit._  
 _Et je n'aperçois plus la lueur sur la route._

 _Mais tandis que le temps irrévocable fuit,_  
 _Et que je n'ose plus affronter cette face_

 _Qui fut mienne, j'aurai cette dernière audace_  
 _D'affronter, seule à seule, en silence, la Nuit !_

 _Renée Vivien,_ La Vénus des aveugles

.

Le masque s'est brisé.

Le costume n'a pas suffit. Il a cru – elle lui a dit. Était-ce elle ? Était-ce vraiment elle, qui lui disait de se lever, de remettre sa veste, et de… chasser ? Chasser quoi ? Ce qui murmure sous la roche, ce qu'il est revenu combattre, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, pour elle, pour qu'elle vive. Chasser ? Non, elle a murmuré à propos de sang, et de chasse et de gens et non, il ne doit pas, il ne doit jamais, non non non… Chasser. Il n'est même pas certain de pouvoir toucher quelque chose. Il n'est même pas certain qu'il touche le sol et les murs. Il n'est rien, dans le néant. S'il voulait être quelqu'un, il irait en Enfer. Il ne veut pas aller en Enfer. Il sait qu'il n'ira jamais au Paradis.

Trop de bruit. Trop de mots dans sa tête, poète raté, vampire en colère, et… ça. Ce qu'il est maintenant. Et les fantômes de ses morts qui rient et qui lui parlent, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, il n'est qu'un écho et leurs voix envahissent l'espace, il est… Il n'est rien. S'il n'est rien, il ne les entendrait plus. Il ne sentirait plus brûler…

Mais il doit être quelqu'un, au moins assez pour aider Buffy. Il doit être quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il est inutile. Et il partira chercher son châtiment. Et après…

Il l'a tuée. Dans ses rêves. Ou il y a une semaine. Il a tué Dru, aussi. Elle n'est pas devenue poussière. Elle a rouvert les yeux et lui a dit de crever en Enfer. Ses mots, venin de serpent. Il a tué les autres, qui sont revenus le voir, et leur sang coulait rouge et appétissant… Leur sang coulait et ils riaient, le maudissaient et le tentaient dans le même souffle et il a voulu fermer les yeux, n'être rien, mais derrière eux, il y a la chose. La présence. Celle qui menace Buffy. Il ne peut pas partir maintenant.

Buffy qui lui parle, qui lui parle d'avant. Qui lui murmure qu'il lui manque, qu'il doit… Qu'elle a besoin… Mais elle ne le touche pas, et s'écarte et rit, cruelle, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fera toujours pour elle. Et Dru rit elle aussi et se moque.

« Pauvre petite chose, tu as voulu avoir une étincelle pour contempler le soleil, manger le rayon de miel qu'elle t'a refusé et regarde-toi ! Même pas capable d'affronter la nuit ! »

Non, non, non. Dru est – ailleurs. Elle ne reviendra pas. Et Buffy. Elle est venue. Pour de vrai. Et elle n'a pas demandé – mais c'est ce qu'il est, c'est la seule chose qu'il a réussi à faire. A faire qu'elle ressente quelque chose quand elle en avait besoin. A-t-il seulement…

Il s'est perdu dans une église. Quand il était humain, il aimait y rester après la messe. Y écrire. Les lourdes senteurs d'encens dansent dans l'air effervescentes – non, non… Ces vers ont brûlé et il a rit en les regardant, et Dru riait en partageant sa joie, et Angel et Darla riaient en se moquant de lui. Il a brûlé, ensuite, brûlé jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne reste, jusqu'à –

Ses fantômes veulent l'attirer vers le pire. Le pire de ce qu'il est sur terre, ou l'aller direct pour les enfers. Dans tous les cas, il ne peut pas leur dire oui. Pas encore. Peut-être qu'avec son âme est revenue sa foi ? Peut-être qu'il peut à nouveau prier, à nouveau espérer – s'il y a des démons, si Buffy est allée au paradis, alors peut-être que…

Mais tout est silencieux. Il ne cesse de brûler. Il arrache son costume. Bleu, comme ses yeux. Qui lui a dit de porter cette couleur ? C'était – il ne sait pas. Ses fantômes n'ont pas disparu. Nikki Wood le regarde, sévère et méprisante, et sur son cou, la trace de ses crocs :

« Pensais-tu vraiment arriver à quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas oublier : le sang sur tes mains, le sang dans ta gorge. La joie de te battre. La joie de tuer. »

Et Buffy est là, juste après, souriante :

« Allons, si tu ne veux pas tuer, tu peux au moins me faire tout oublier, non ? Je sais que tu… »

Il y a deux Buffy, soudain. L'autre s'avance. Peut-il se faire confiance ? Elles sont identiques, mais il ne peut pas toucher l'une, et –

Il est un chien et elle tient sa laisse. Il est revenu pour elle. Il se montre et – les mots lui échappent autant que ses pensées. Il n'est rien. Il est perdu dans le néant. Il est à elle. Il n'est rien du tout, mais si elle est là comme avant cela veut dire que –

Elle le touche, il s'attend à avoir mal mais pas à être projeté dans les airs et atterrir au milieu des bancs.

D'accord. D'accord, il peut comprendre. Ce n'est pas un souvenir, cette fois. Il en est presque certain. Ce qui n'est pas Buffy n'est pas capable de le toucher. Mais la chose fait semblant. Mais elle l'a touché et se tient devant lui, les bras croisés, et il sait qu'il lui a dit quelque chose, il n'est pas sûr de quoi mais…

« C'est ta seule chance. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là. »

Il est son chien, elle tient sa laisse. Aujourd'hui comme d'autres jours. Elle aime lui faire répéter son départ et son retour. Elle rit, et elle tord ses propres paroles comme autant de lames, autant de coups, autant de…

Il tente de tout lui dire : son départ, son but. Elle est là, les bras croisés, et il sait combien tout cela était égoïste, et il ne peut pas, ne veut pas, mais elle a les bras croisés, et elle l'a touché tout à l'heure, et il ne peut pas – il se détourne. Le noir l'accueille. C'est mieux. C'est ce qu'il mérite. Il est – il est pour elle tueur, amant, rejeté, souvenir, presque violeur, départ, il n'est rien. Mais même dans le néant, il y a cette petite voix qui lui chante des choses, des choses dont il ne se souvient pas, des choses, et qui dit, parfois :

« Sous nos pieds, elle dévore. »

Il sait qu'elle est en danger. Elle ne peut pas. Il faut qu'elle vive, il faut qu'elle… Il n'est rien dans le néant, mais elle est là et il ne peut pas la refuser. Plus maintenant.

« J'ai rêvé que je te tuais, avoue-t-il. »

Il l'entend sursauter, se baisser et ramasser un morceau de bois. C'est mieux. Il se souvient trop bien : cou dévoilé, sang sur ses lèvres, nectar humain, souvenir mous et flasques comme une comptine qui n'a pas d'âge… Non, non, non. Des rêves. Elle est là. Elle ne connaît pas la chanson. Quelle chanson ? Il lui en a chanté une, et elle l'a embrassé – une erreur. Faux départ. Il n'y en a pas de vrai. Elle est là, ce qui veut dire que tout les moments où il a pleuré. Tous les moments où il s'est recroquevillé, faible comme un nouveau né, incapable de contempler…

Angel. Angel ne lui est apparu qu'une seule fois. Il a aimé cette fois. Il lui a hurlé dessus. C'était bien. Il n'est pas revenu, jamais revenu, mais c'est une distraction, de tout lui reprocher. Une bonne. Mais penser à Angel ramène l'étincelle, et elle a voulu savoir et il doit lui dire – mais il ne peut pas en même temps. Il n'est rien, depuis, rien du tout qu'un corps qui brûle et qu'un esprit qui pleure, et entre les deux, son sang sur ses mains et sur sa bouche, et non, il doit lui dire, lui expliquer. Il est parti pour elle, pour revenir vainqueur. Elle doit comprendre qu'il n'a rien gagné. Qu'il ne gagnera jamais et qu'il ne l'acceptait pas avant.

« Ton âme, souffle-t-elle. »

Il tente de retenir le peu de ce qu'il a été, pour lui parler. Il a l'impression qu'elle est vraiment là, qu'elle n'est pas ces projections qu'il ne peut pas tuer. Il tente de lui sourire, de plaisanter, mais cela tombe à plat. Il tente de lui expliquer les voix qui crient, le bruit, leur conclusion, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre combien il brûle, combien il…

« Pourquoi ?, demande-t-elle. »

Il aurait rit, avant. Mais il est pathétique et elle tient sa laisse. Il ne veut pas lui répondre. Trop de déclarations. Sur commande, sans commande. Trop de déclarations. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Si c'est un mirage, ce n'est pas grave si elle parle. Elle est peut-être partie après l'avoir jeté dans les bancs. Peut-être est-ce…

Il ne sait plus. Il tente de lui faire comprendre : être un homme. Être humain, pas vampire. Une âme. La clé de son âme. À elle. À lui. Ses lèvres bougent avec le mantra, sa prière, un souvenir, peut-être, d'années passées à s'user les genoux dans une autre église, mais non, ces mots n'ont jamais été prononcé par une autre voix que la sienne. Il est à bout. Il n'est plus rien. Il veut dormir, mourir, disparaître et oublier. Mais c'est une fuite, et il ne doit pas – pourquoi : elle tourne autour de lui comme un animal autour de sa proie. Non. Elle s'éloigne. Mais il ne partira pas. Elle va avoir besoin de son aide. Bientôt. Il ne quittera pas ce monde si elle ne lui dit pas que sa tâche est terminée. Elle doit vivre, avant qu'il ne meure.


	2. Au profond du silence

_A/N : Merci de vos review ! Cher **Guest** anonyme, je suppose que ta review est un compliment ? J'avoue que j'ai hésité deux secondes devant la fin XD_

* * *

 ** _Au profond du silence_**

 _SONNET_

 _Parle-moi, de ta voix pareille à l'eau courante,_  
 _Lorsque en moi s'est lassé le souffle des aveux._  
 _Dis-moi des mots railleurs et cruels si tu veux,_  
 _Mais enveloppe-moi de la phrase enivrante._

 _De ce timbre voilé qui m'attriste et m'enchante,_  
 _Lorsque mon front s'égare en tes vagues cheveux,_  
 _Exprime tes espoirs, tes regrets et tes vœux,_  
 _Ô mon harmonieuse et musicale amante !_

 _Et je t'écouterai comme on écoute un chant,_  
 _Sans presque te comprendre et sans rêver… cherchant_  
 _Sinon le frais oubli, du moins la somnolence._

 _Car si tu t'arrêtais, ne fût-ce qu'un moment,_  
 _J'entendrais… : j'entendrais au profond du silence_  
 _Quelque chose d'affreux qui pleure horriblement._

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes.

.

Trop de bruit. Dans la maison, trop de gens. Trop de paroles qui se mêlent et s'opposent.

Il a toujours aimé s'écouter parler, que ce soit sa poésie sans goût ou ses longues tirades. Il se tait. Il y a trop de bruit. Il ne sait pas si les gens autour sont vrais ou des illusions de la Force. Il faudrait qu'il les touche pour en être certain, et il n'en a pas envie. Il a envie de silence. Juste cela. Il ne peut pas l'avoir. Il faut qu'il reste près de Buffy pour qu'elle soit au courant le plus vite possible si la Force le manipule. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour ce combat. Elle lui a dit qu'elle croyait en lui. Il ne peut pas la laisser ou pire, la décevoir.

Il y a trop de bruit autour de Buffy. Trop de gens qui lui demandent son attention, sa force. Trop de gens qui lui disent ce qu'elle devrait faire. Trop de gens qui attendent d'elle des mots, alors qu'elle a toujours existé au-delà, dans le silence glaçant de ses actions.

Il a été l'un d'entre eux. Il s'en souvient : longs monologues pour affirmer qu'elle était une créature de la nuit, longues tirades pour lui prouver qu'elle était attiré par lui. Il était capable dans le même souffle de dénigrer les autres pour imposer leurs besoin à Buffy et de lui imposer son amour, sa dévotion. Et comme les autres, il voulait qu'elle accepte le rôle qu'il lui avait découpé dans sa vie. Tueuse et amante, créature de la nuit et humaine.

Plus que cela, il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle reconnaisse qu'elle était l'image qu'il avait projeté sur elle. Au moins devant lui. Sa plus belle victoire aurait été qu'elle l'admette devant les autres, qu'elle acquiesce à ses tirades et qu'elle ne les remette surtout pas en question.

Il a toujours trop parlé. Qu'il s'agisse de ses poèmes pour Cecily, des longues déclarations à Dru, de ses affrontements avec les autres Tueuses. Qu'il ait été William ou Spike, les mots ont toujours été ses alliés et sa faiblesse. Il a toujours préféré parler, parce que c'était souvent le seul moyen qu'il avait de reprendre l'avantage sur Angel et Darla, d'attirer l'attention de Dru, de distraire et de faire douter ses opposants. Un moyen, aussi, de se faire plus grand et plus menaçant que ce qu'il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez rapide, assez fort, assez rusé. Il a toujours parlé parce que d'autres voulaient le faire taire… Et il n'a pas compris combien Buffy vit dans l'informulé des choses.

Parfois, il se dit que tout aurait été plus facile s'il avait appris à se taire. Mais s'il s'était tu, Buffy ne serait-elle pas tombée plus bas dans son désir désespéré de ressentir quelque chose ? Il était le seul capable de réaliser ce souhait. Il aurait dû chercher un autre moyen de la confronter, de la faire parler, mais l'impatience a toujours été son plus grand défaut.

Maintenant, elle ne cherche plus à sortir de l'apathie de sa résurrection. Elle a besoin qu'il combatte à ses côtés, et possiblement, qu'il devienne la personne qu'elle imagine qu'il est avec son âme. Il ne tente pas de lui dire qu'il n'est pas certain que son âme le rende meilleur. Différent, possiblement. Il y a une étincelle de plus en lui, une sorte de… perspective nouvelle, possiblement. L'envie d'être meilleur, pour lui-même et pas pour elle. Ou plutôt : une envie d'être ce dont elle a besoin, sans rien attendre en retour. C'est ce rien qui a changé. Peut-être. Il est parti parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien attendre d'elle après… Cette certitude n'a pas changé après sa visite chez le démon.

Il est possiblement plus patient. Il ne sait pas si c'est un fait, ou une conséquence de quelques mois d'hallucinations qui l'ont épuisé. Il n'est plus certain de ses instincts et de ses certitudes. La Force a un talent pour tordre la vérité dans ce qui l'arrange, et elle s'est beaucoup amusé avec Spike, ses espoirs, ses craintes et ses souvenirs. Suffisamment pour tordre tout ce qu'il a cru savoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce « je crois en toi », il n'aurait pas trouvé en lui assez de confiance pour discerner le vrai du faux, pour croire que que le portrait de lui que traçait la Force était incomplet – pas faux, car il l'aurait vu, mais partiel – pour y résister.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il joue les vampires de compagnie dans la cave de Buffy, alors que sa maison est envahie par les tueuses potentielles survivantes et par le reste de la fine équipe.

Splendide.

.

Il les évite. Il n'a pas forcément envie d'entendre encore les grandes déclarations autour de « laisse-le partir, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance » que Buffy supporte avec une ténacité qui le surprend. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ont tort et il n'en attend pas plus de la fine équipe. Il se souvient de la mort de Buffy, des heures qu'il a pu avoir près du sucre d'orge quand son deuil les dépassait, et de leur empressement, à son retour, de le traiter de nouveau en pestiféré. Sauf Glinda. Mais Glinda voyait le meilleur dans tout le monde.

Il évite aussi Andrew, mais personne ne lui en fera le reproche au vu combien son bavardage est un gaspillage d'oxygène.

Il évite les potentielles autant que possible, sauf pour jouer au grand vilain vampire en guise d'entraînement. Elles sont trop curieuses, trop nombreuses, trop jeunes. La tête pleine de trop de récits, et le cœur plein de peur devant leur destin. Et elle ne connaissent pas Buffy.

Du coup, il reste souvent sous le porche lorsqu'il en a assez d'être dans la cave. Les autres lui laissent des livres en latin et en grec de moindre importance, qu'il déchiffre quand il en a assez de rien faire. Au moins, personne ne peut dire qu'il est inutile.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvre. Il a reconnu l'odeur de Buffy et ne se retourne pas. Elle marque une pause en le voyant, mais s'approche et s'assoit sur les marches à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle a de long cernes sous ses yeux et une tasse de café à la main. Il l'a entendu parler avec Giles un peu plus tôt. L'observateur était en train de la sermonner, comme si elle était encore son élève. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle était consciente de la gravité de la situation.

Crétin.

Il devrait dire quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère. Quelque chose pour la faire rire et pour lui rappeler qu'elle est humaine. Évidement, l'inspiration lui fait défaut, alors il se tait. Après quelques secondes, il a l'impression qu'elle se détend. Il se souvient d'une phrase lancée un peu après sa résurrection :

« Je peux être seule avec toi. »

Il s'était vexé comme un pou et s'était fait une mission de lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il était là, bien vivant – sauf littéralement, bien sûr. Mais peut-être est-elle venue sous le porche pour la même raison que lui : un peu de solitude et de silence. Il risque un regard dans sa direction. Elle a les yeux à moitié fermé, et sa tête repose contre la rampe. Elle semble vulnérable, dans cette position, épuisée. Il regarde de nouveau la rue devant eux. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler.


	3. Et le jour s'est levé

_A/N : Nouvel OS ! Chronologiquement, c'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit avec cette idée. Je voulais faire sens de la dernière réplique du show, du comment on passe du début de la sixième saison à la fin de la septième et ainsi de suite..._

 _(Ai-je déjà dit que les possibilités réduites de formatage de ffnet m'énervent ? Parce que là, clairement, j'aurais bien aimé avoir au moins une police en plus pour bien montrer l'alternance narration/introspection...)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que les autres !_

* * *

 ** _Et le jour s'est levé_**

 _AUBE INCERTAINE_

 _Comme_ _les courtisans près d'un nouveau destin,  
Nous attendions ensemble un rayon de l'aurore.  
Les songes attardés se poursuivaient encore,  
Et tes yeux étaient bleus, — bleus comme le matin._

 _Déjà je regrettais une douceur passée.  
Tes cheveux répandaient une odeur de sommeil.  
Dans la crainte de voir éclater le soleil,  
Notre nuit s'éloignait, souriante et lassée._

 _Tel qu'un léger linceul de spectre, le brouillard  
Se drapait vaguement avant de disparaître,  
Et le ciel était plein d'un immense : Peut-être…  
L'aube était incertaine ainsi que ton regard._

 _Tu semblais deviner mes extases troublées.  
Dans l'ombre, je croyais te voir enfin pâlir,  
Et j'espérais qu'enfin jaillirait le soupir  
De nos cœurs confondus, de nos âmes mêlées._

 _Nos êtres défaillants frémissaient d'espoir : sourds.  
Nous rêvions longuement que c'était l'amour même,  
Son immortelle angoisse et son ardeur suprême…  
Et le jour s'est levé, comme les autres jours !_

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes

.

Dès qu'il conjure son image, à son réveil, son âme se recroqueville sur elle-même. Buffy parle, l'apostrophe, et remue en lui tout ce qu'il a de plus violent. Est-cela, une âme ? La tentation permanente de l'alcoolique face à un 'non' horriblement fragile ? Il a la certitude qu'il pourrait cesser de dire non à n'importe quel moment : qu'il choisit seulement de ne pas le faire et que cela recommence éternellement.

Sa Tueuse lui promet, dans ces visions trop belles et cauchemardesques, d'être à lui toute entière, l'alpha de son oméga, son double, son ombre, son immortelle. Autant de mots qui lui rappellent ses espoirs qui se brisaient sans cesse face à sa froideur pour mieux renaître le jour suivant. Et il sait, terriblement, totalement, qu'il avait alors allumé un feu qui a détruit tout ce qui aurait pu être.

.

Et Buffy lui dit :

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

Il ne répond rien, incapable de comprendre d'où vient une telle confiance dans le pouvoir de son âme. Il veut lui dire qu'il a déjà du mal à retenir le démon qui danse au souvenir du sang humain dans sa gorge. Il est trop fatigué, trop inquiet pour même oser espérer. Mais les mots se gravent dans sa mémoire : un rappel, un phare, un futur. Une manière de commencer à se racheter.

.

Autrefois, il aurait dit que tout était de la faute de Buffy, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le refuser. Il aurait clamé qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se diviser entre la passion rugissante de leur couple et ce qu'elle croyait être sa nature. Il aurait affirmé qu'elle aurait dû se laisser aller entre ses bras, accepter le sang qui tremble dans sa nature de Tueuse, accepter la cruauté exquise qui naît avec ses pas. Autant de vérités tronqués pour préparer sa victoire. Oh, il savait déjà qu'elle ne serait jamais une créature de la nuit et que ce chemin était aussi bien le fruit de sa nature que son total opposé. Mais il n'était pas capable de comprendre la ruine qu'elle voyait derrière ses tirades. La ruine : le doux oubli et l'absence de regrets, l'incendie des souvenirs du Paradis pour mieux affirmer que sa vie était un enfer.

Oui, il a longtemps affirmé que c'était sa faute, ce gouffre entre eux. Il n'est peut-être pas un philosophe, mais il est lucide : elle l'a tenu à bout de bras. Ce qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre, c'était le poids des attentes qu'il posait sur ses épaules. Il le niait, mais il attendait tout : compréhension, amour, reddition.

Il espérait.

Il espérait puissamment, brutalement, sans voir – non : en voyant et en ignorant – que l'espoir est une flamme qui détruit.

.

Et Buffy a un haut entre ses mains, et se prépare pour un rendez-vous qui a toutes les chances d'être galant. Il affirme, sans savoir s'il ment ou s'il est en train de dire la vérité :

« Buffy, je vais bien. »

Et elle sourit, et il ne sait pas si elle ment ou si elle est honnête. Il pense : voilà. Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais espéré ? Il tente d'oublier l'envie déjà présente de l'interrompre, de l'arrêter. Il n'a pas le droit.

.

Il ne peut plus espérer, maintenant.

Il ne peut plus construire de mirages à partir d'un silence ou de quelques mots échappés trop vite.

Il peut rêver de Buffy, rêver d'aveux et de caresses, rêver d'un autre futur, d'un autre passé, mais il refuse l'espoir qui tremble quand elle lui murmure qu'elle a besoin de lui. Il ne retournera pas ses mots contre elle. À la place, il enfile les costumes dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin d'un combattant fiable : il fait de son mieux pour éviter que la Force ne le contrôle. Elle a besoin d'un vampire pour entraîner les potentielles : il montre les dents et ne donne que des bleus. Elle a besoin du vampire qu'il a été : il remet sa veste et se prépare à faire couler le sang.

Et s'il a l'impression que ses costumes se dissolvent dès qu'ils se retrouvent face-à-face, s'il a parfois l'impression que son visage s'adoucit – non. Elle le lui a dit autrefois, ou plutôt, il lui a arraché cette confession : il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Et comme auparavant, cela ne veut rien dire de plus que ce qui est : une possibilité qu'ils ont brûlé un an plus tôt par désespoir et impatience.

.

Et Buffy l'insulte sans raison et montre l'arme qu'elle tient entre ses mains et le regarde dans les yeux, et dit :

« J'ai pu la prendre grâce à toi. Grâce à la force que tu m'as donné. »

Il sent son cœur battre. Il sent ce satané espoir qui renaît, toujours plus puissant, gonflé du souvenir de la nuit dernière, et il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas se permettre, mais les mots dépassent ses lèvres et il… se met à nu. Étrange, de se mettre à nu en quelques mots, quand ils l'ont été aussi souvent physiquement. Et l'espoir gonfle, et gonfle et gonfle dans son cœur et –

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que cela doit signifier quelque chose ? »

Ah. Voilà. L'épine qu'il lui fallait. Il s'éloigne. Il a oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer. Et peut-être que son cœur se brise un peu. Peut-être que son « allons jouer les héros » est plus cynique qu'il ne le faudrait. Ce n'est pas l'important.

.

Il a souvent mille aveux qui lui brûlent les lèvres et qu'il retient. Et ses mains, parfois, tremblent au souvenir de leurs caresses et de l'envie de redécouvrir sa peau. Une part de lui rêve encore et encore de perdre ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, de révéler son corps à la lumière, de tomber à genoux pour adorer son sexe. Il a les souvenirs terribles et glorieux qui donnent ce qu'il faut de réalité à son imagination pour lui couper le souffle. Il n'a pas changé. Mais à cela se suppose son visage lorsqu'il a tenté de – c'est assez pour que son estomac se torde et que son frisson se mêle de dégoût devant ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il a été.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas effacer cette dernière transgression, ni les précédentes. Mais Buffy a vu en lui ce qu'il avait d'humain et semble maintenant croire qu'avec son âme il peut devenir meilleur, ou au moins quelque chose d'approchant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il ne peut pas trahir cette confiance. Il tente de devenir ce qu'elle voit en lui. Il tente d'être fier de ce qu'il devient, à défaut d'en être satisfait. C'est une tâche sans fin. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aime pas les regrets et il ne les conserve pas précieusement comme le fait Grand Front Ténébreux. Il se souvient de ses erreurs : ce n'est pas la même chose. Il refuse de les répéter. Pour le reste, il n'a pas le droit de ramper aux pieds de Buffy pour implorer son pardon. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté : il se laissera humilier devant elle tant que cela peut l'aider. Il n'a simplement pas le droit de lui demander cela, même si elle semble avoir décidé qu'avoir une âme et de résister à la Force était suffisant… Ce n'est pas assez. Rien ne sera jamais assez à ses yeux. Il tentera. Il lui doit bien ça. Il tentera, sans rien espérer en retour.

.

Et elle lui dit, alors qu'il sent qu'il se consume, alors qu'il pense dans un coin de son esprit que c'est une fin approprié pour avoir passé tant de temps à brûler d'amour, elle lui dit, une main dans la sienne, sans craindre le feu qui l'habite :

« Je t'aime. »

Il va mourir. Il n'a plus aucun raison d'espérer. Et il ne veut pas – il ne peut pas – elle ne doit pas – il _refuse_ que ce soit sa récompense. Il _refuse_ qu'elle lui jette une miette d'espoir alors qu'il n'y a pas succombé, une miette qui le comble et qui est entièrement vaine.

« Non, répond-il. Mais merci de l'avoir dit. »


	4. Tout s'éteint dans tes yeux

_A/N : Hé bien... Nouvelle livraison pour vos beaux yeux et pour fêter les vacances ! Merci pour les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser, hein : ça me motive !_

 _D'ailleurs : est-ce que vous voulez que je tente de vous dire où est-ce que mes OS se situent dans la saison 7 ? Je le fais dans les tags sur Ao3, et vu que j'ai la saison bien en tête, ce n'est pas compliqué pour que je me repère... Mais pour vous, ce n'est pas trop... abrupt ? Vous ne vous perdez pas ?_

 _Oh, et avant d'oublier : je travaille généralement à partir des épisodes en VO. Du coup... Les traductions des dialogues sont généralement faites maison. Si quelqu'un se posait la question._

* * *

 ** _Tout s'éteint dans tes yeux_**

 _LES YEUX GRIS_

 _Le charme de tes yeux sans couleur ni lumière_  
 _Me prend étrangement : il se fait triste et tard,_  
 _Et, perdu sous le pli de ta pâle paupière,_  
 _Dans l'ombre de tes cils sommeille ton regard._

 _J'interroge longtemps tes stagnantes prunelles._  
 _Elles ont le néant du soir et de l'hiver_  
 _Et des tombeaux : j'y vois les limbes éternelles,_  
 _L'infini lamentable et terne de la mer._

 _Rien ne survit en toi, pas même un rêve tendre._  
 _Tout s'éteint dans tes yeux sans âme et sans reflet,_  
 _Comme un foyer rempli de silence et de cendre._  
 _Le jour râle là-bas dans le ciel violet._

 _Dans cet accablement du morne paysage,_  
 _Ton froid mépris me prend des vivants et des forts._  
 _J'ai trouvé dans tes yeux la paix sinistre et sage,_  
 _Et la mort qu'on respire à rêver près des morts._

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes

.

Ce serait plus facile si tu me regardais comme avant. Les yeux plein de mépris, qui ouvrent une blessure déjà à vif, qui couvrent une autre blessure encore suintante de sang.

J'ai tué, Buffy. Tué, alors que j'avais une âme. Tué, alors que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas devenir le monstre qui se reflétait dans tes yeux. Tué alors que tu m'as sauvé, alors que je me suis juré que j'étais ton allié.

Tué.

Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Je n'ai aucun mal à les recréer. Je me connais : je sais comment je tue et le plaisir que j'y prends. L'attention méticuleuse sur les détails : écouter le bruit du sang dans le cœur pour m'arrêter juste à temps pour prolonger l'agonie, décider de l'ordre dans lequel tuer mes victimes et des mots à murmurer pour les entendre pleurer et supplier pour une mort rapide.

Je me souviens. C'est suffisant.

Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas avec le même mépris dont tu m'as abreuvé auparavant ? Pourquoi restes-tu là à m'interroger, à me regarder alors qu'il faudrait que tu me plantes un pieu dans le cœur ?

Tu m'as tant regardé avec ce mépris qui me jetait à la figure : donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te tuer et je le ferai donne-moi une seule raison pour agir selon mes principes et je m'en emparerai sans hésiter. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire, bien sûr. Tu avais besoin de me haïr pour ne pas détester le reste du monde.

Et alors que ton regard devenait une interrogation et un mystère, j'ai tué. J'ai bu du sang humain, et il coule encore dans mes veines. J'ai tué, alors que j'avais une puce, alors que j'avais une âme. Et peut-être que je ne m'en souviens pas, peut-être que j'ai été manipulé, mais cela n'empêche : je suis devenu le monstre que tu chasses.

Et tu me regardes, calme et sans aucun jugement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'énerves ? Pour que tu enfourches ton destrier et que tu dispenses ta justice et ton jugement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? Ton regard est une blessure pire peut-être que ton mépris, j'en ai besoin, je le mérite aujourd'hui ! Il faut que je m'y prenne à plusieurs reprise. Que je te lance à la figure le pire de moi, le pire de nous, que je déterre des souvenirs savamment choisis parmi les pires pour que tu comprennes : je ne suis pas une victime. Je ne suis pas qu'une victime. Le sang que j'ai sur les mains est une marque de plus ce n'est pas la première. C'est la preuve que je ne m'arrêterai jamais, même avec une puce, même avec une âme… Et si je dois recommencer… Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Je ne peux pas t'infliger ça, alors que je me suis promis que je te laisserai tranquille, que je cesserai d'interférer avec le reste de ton existence.

Et tu ne cesses de me regarder dans les yeux, les bras croisés, plantée sur le sol. Un pilier de vertu. Un pilier de confiance. En quoi ? En qui ? Je viens pourtant de te prouver que… Mais tu es droite comme la justice, et mes piques semblent toujours ricocher sur toi sans t'égratigner.

Autrefois, il en aurait suffit d'une seule pour appeler tes envies de violence trois ou quatre pour que tu serres tes poings, une de plus pour que tu ne retiennes plus le coup que tu voulais me donner. Mais là…

« Non ! »

Enfin ta colère. Aurais-je touché juste ? J'aurais du savoir que te lancer sur la question des hommes de ta vie te…

« Non, répètes-tu. Je ne hais pas comme cela. Pas toi, ni moi. Plus maintenant. Tu penses peut-être que tu sais tout, maintenant que ton âme est couverte de sang ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Est-ce vraiment toi qui a enterré les gens dans la cave ? Est-ce vraiment toi qui a attendu ces filles ?

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre… »

Mais tu coupes mes justification avec la même colère méthodique qui semble t'animer :

« C'est faux. Écoute-moi. Je ne t'ai pas épargné à cause de ma haine ou de ma douleur. Je t'épargne parce que je t'ai vu changer. Parce que j'ai vu ton expiation. »

A ces mots je me jette en avant pour tenter de – je ne sais pas. La sensation des chaînes me ramène à la réalité. Je veux juste que tu – te taises. Que tu cesses de me regarder avec ce regard qui voit tout, qui voit que…

« De la comédie, je jette désespérément. »

Mais comme avant, tu retournes mes mots contre moi :

« Ce serait plus facile, hein, si c'était du théâtre ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as affronté le monstre en toi. Tu as tout risqué pour être un homme meilleur –

-Buffy… »

Et tu ne flanches pas. Tu ne trembles pas. Ton regard est une flèche, une lance qui s'enfonce en mon comme un couteau dans du beurre.

« Et tu en es capable. Tu l'es. Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de le voir, mais je le vois. Je le vois. Je crois en toi, Spike. »

.

Et tes yeux ne tremblaient pas.

« Je crois en toi, Spike. »

Savais-tu déjà, quand tu as prononcé ces mots, qu'ils allaient devenir mon mantra dans les jours qui allaient suivre ?

.

Tu es en train de t'occuper de mes blessures en silence, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, à peine celle de te regarder. Tu as les yeux baissés et tu es concentrée sur tes gestes. Tu ne cesses pas de le faire depuis que je suis de retour. Tentes-tu d'effacer les coups que tu m'as donné autrefois en plus de la torture infligée par la Force ?

Je ne te poserai pas cette question. J'ai peur que tu me répondes oui, ou non, ou que tu te taises.

Tu relèves ta tête. Nos yeux se croisent. C'est un choc de te voir aussi attentive. Inquiète. Tu ne dis rien. Je ferme les yeux et te laisse continuer.

.

J'ai toujours su qu'il y a une intimité lorsqu'on se laisse soigner. Quelque chose dans le silence partagé et la conscience que l'autre est fait de chair et de sang et de fragilité. Je l'ai découvert avec ma sœur et ma mère. J'en ai eu la certitude avec Dru : elle avait beau préférer Angelus et Darla, c'était vers moi qu'elle montrait ses blessures, sa folie, ses pires moments – les moments où son esprit était à vif, vulnérable et tremblant. J'ai essayé de faire la même chose avec toi lors de ta résurrection – mais il y a peu de chose que peut apporter un vampire à la Tueuse, même lorsqu'elle est tombée du Paradis.

Et là, tu me soignes comme si pour toi, c'était nécessaire, évident.

Je ne te poserai pas de question. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie de t'expliquer, que si j'en parlais tu ne saurais pas quoi me dire. L'homme que je devrais être ne poserait pas ce genre de question alors qu'il y a une apocalypse imminente et que tu es dans l'œil du cyclone. Tu crois en moi. C'est assez pour que je tente de nouveau.

Tu n'as plus peur que je te touche.

Le problème, maintenant, c'est moi. Je me souviens de la Force avec ton visage en train d'ordonner au Turok-Han de me torturer. J'ai l'impression que ma chair est trop fragile pour encaisser le moindre coup. Et au-delà, je me souviens de toi, de la nuit où je t'ai encouragé à me lyncher jusqu'à l'inconscience parce que je ne voyais pas comment te réconforter autrement – et de toutes celles qui y ont précédé.

J'en fait des cauchemars.

Je sais qu'ils passeront. Ils passent toujours. Quand j'étais humain ou vampire.

Et en attendant, je reste dans la cave sauf lorsque tu as besoin de moi. Elle me rappelle peu de chose du passé. Et avec la voix des potentielles au-dessus de ma tête, c'est plus simple de ne pas souvenir que je ne suis pas seul dans la grotte à rêver que je suis autre part.

Tu viens me voir pour parler d'entraînement, et pas Giles. Je tente de n'être pas trop fier. Je tente de me souvenir que si tu viens à moi, c'est parce que j'ai tué d'autres Tueuses avant toi.

Tu m'emmènes avec toi lors des leçons. J'aime cela. J'aime me prouver que tout ce que je porte de blessures suintantes ne me ralentira pas au combat. Je m'amuse de te voir hésiter entre me traiter comme si j'étais en verre ou comme si j'étais le seul capable d'affronter ta pleine puissance. Les deux sont vrais, de toute façon. Et les petits commentaires des potentielles ne semblent pas tant te gêner il faut parfois que je me morde la langue pour ne pas en rajouter.

.

« Buffy ? »

Je suis presque certain que tu venais de réfugier ici pour échapper à la folie d'avoir une tribu de femmes à la maison, mais ta sœur vient de t'arrêter. Elle la voix des discussions sérieuses. Des longues négociation parce qu'elle veut quelque chose.

« J'ai parlé avec Amanda.

-Oui ?

-Elle m'a parlé du type qui l'énervait parce qu'il l'aimait.

-Oh. Elle a besoin que je lui fasse peur ? »

Je retiens un sourire devant le naturel de ta proposition.

« Non, pas du tout. Je… Elle m'a dit qu'elle a beaucoup lu, tu sais, à propos de tout ça et… »

Une grande inspiration.

« Elle a lu que souvent, dans ce genre de… liaison, les gens ont tendance à se remettre ensemble. Parce qu'ils ont l'habitude. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire sans. »

Il y a un silence. J'imagine que tu as croisé les bras et que tu la toises dans un mélange entre la grande-sœur et la Tueuse que tu es. J'ai l'horrible suspicion qu'elle a choisi le lieu et le moment. Qu'elle veut que j'entende leur conversation autant que Buffy.

« Mais ils disent que ce n'est pas sain. Que la… la relation recommence comme avant et…

-Et ?

-Buffy, tu es vraiment certaine que tu n'es pas en train de faire ça ? »

Silence.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

J'imagine à ta voix que ton regard s'est fermé, que tu es devenue, une fois de plus, inatteignable – même pour ta sœur.

« Comment tu le sais ?, insiste-t-elle.

-Je… Je le sais, d'accord ? Il a changé. Et je… Il a une âme. »

Ah, l'âme. Est-ce vraiment ta seule raison ?

« Ça ne l'a pas empêché de tuer !, réplique la demi-portion immédiatement. Et puis tu sais qu'une âme, ça n'a jamais empêché personne de tuer, ou d'agresser, ou de… de…

-Il ne recommencera pas. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

-Et toi ? »

Un second silence, plus long. La question résonne comme une accusation.

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Dawnie. »

Dans ta bouche, c'est un ordre plus qu'une supplique. Un soupir, et les pas excédés de la demi-portion s'éloignent. Silence. Hésites-tu ? Vas-tu ouvrir la porte ? Te détourner ?

J'entends la poignée tourner. Je m'attendais à ton départ. Tes pieds descendent l'escalier, et lorsque ton visage apparaît et que nos regards se croisent, tu hésites. Je décide que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire semblant de m'être bouché les oreilles :

« Elle veut te protéger. »

Je la comprends. J'aimerais dire autre chose, mais… Non. Le temps de l'égoïsme est fini.

« Je sais. »

Un soupir, et tu persévères :

« Je sais que tu n'essaies pas de… Et tu sais que moi non plus. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ironisé sans fin sur ta pudeur maladive et ton incapacité à dire ce que nous étions. Là, je me forces à sourire, une pauvre moue qui ne risque pas de te convaincre, et puis, délibérément, je demande :

« Alors, quel est le programme pour ce soir ? »

Tu me regardes, et tu viens t'installer à côté de moi pour finaliser ton plan. Je sens ton odeur m'emplir les narines, ta chaleur brûler ma peau. Je cesse de respirer et me concentre sur ce que tu dis. Le reste – c'est interdit.

Tout, plutôt que de voir de nouveau dans tes yeux le mépris et la déception que j'y ai tant lu.


	5. Ta forme fuit

_A/N : Bonjour et joyeuses fêtes ! Sachez que j'ouvre toujours mes reviews comme des cadeaux au bas du sapin !  
_

 _Cette fic est possiblement un peu à côté du reste, mais elle s'imposait à moi pour trois raisons. La première, c'est que le retournement de Dawn lorsque Buffy est éjectée de chez elle m'a fait mal, et ne dispose que de très peu de scènes pour le justifier (de raison personnelle, il n'y a que le spectre de Joyce bien plus tôt). Il m'a toujours manqué une raison à la virulence de Dawn, qu'on voit quelques épisodes plus tôt en train d'en vouloir à Giles et Faith pour avoir trahi sa sœur... La seconde, c'est bien sûr l'OS précédent qui a mis mes rouages en mouvement. La troisième, c'est qu'une des choses les plus étranges c'est que si le rôle de Spike durant la S6 est abordé, il est très rare qu'on parle de celui de Buffy. Et soyons clairs : pour moi, leurs relation s'est toujours passée de consentement des deux côtés (et d'empathie). La tentative de viol **est** un échelon au-dessus du reste, mais elle s'inscrit dans une dynamique de violence plus large._

 _La question qu'il me restait était donc : si les deux intéressés sont incapables de s'en parler plus de cinq secondes, que faire de toutes ces réflexions ?_

* * *

 ** _Ta forme fuit_**

 _ONDINE_

 _Ton rire est clair, ta caresse est profonde,_  
 _Tes froids baisers aiment le mal qu'ils font_  
 _Tes yeux sont bleus comme un lotus sur l'onde_  
 _Et les lys d'eau sont moins purs que ton front._

 _Ta forme fuit, ta démarche est fluide,_  
 _Et tes cheveux sont de légers réseaux_  
 _Ta voix ruisselle ainsi qu'un flot perfide_  
 _Tes souples bras sont pareils aux roseaux,_

 _Aux longs roseaux des fleuves, dont l'étreinte_  
 _Enlace, étouffe, étrangle savamment,_  
 _Au fond des flots, une agonie éteinte_  
 _Dans un cruel évanouissement._

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes

.

Dawn est en pétard quand elle rentre de l'école. Ce n'est pas forcément surprenant. Elle était en pétard avant-hier contre Giles, hier contre Faith et aujourd'hui, apparemment, contre moi. Pas besoin de chercher de midi à quatorze heures : Wood est revenu à l'école, et ses bleus n'étaient vraiment pas beaux à voir, ni même les points de suture qui ressortaient clairement sur sa peau noire.

Et, d'accord, j'ai possiblement été un peu rapide en expliquant que Wood et Giles s'étaient mis d'accord pour tuer Spike dans mon dos sans trop mentionner la manière dont il s'en était sorti.

Le truc, c'est qu'avec la nouvelle Tueuse dans le comas, j'espérais vraiment que la colère de ma sœur attende un autre jour avant de me tomber dessus. Possiblement, après l'apocalypse.

Et quand je rentre de ma journée, la tête encore plein de la manière dont Wood m'a renvoyée, elle m'attend dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat dans la main. Elle est seule, et sur le moment, je ne trouve pas cela bizarre. Je ferme la porte : par la peine que les autres entendent cela. Entre Faith, Giles et Kennedy, je ne manque pas de personnes capables de jouer les gorges chaudes de ce qui risque de sortir de cette discussion.

« Tu vas me dire que même si Spike a tabassé le proviseur, ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il a une âme ?, demande-t-elle immédiatement. »

Pas de « bonjour grande sœur » ou de « comment s'est passé ta journée ? ». Autant ne pas perdre de temps, je suppose, avec une apocalypse sur les bras. Même si j'ai encore une fois l'impression de jouer une énième scène du procès Buffy, où je dois justifier que je n'ai pas été assez héroïque ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Ça faisait longtemps. Et au moins, Dawn est ma sœur, et je sais que je ne suis jamais vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche…

« Non, je réponds simplement. »

Évidement, ce n'est pas suffisant. Qui a dit que je devait être le général des troupes ? À en croire Riley, les militaires ne font pas tant de vagues lorsqu'un ordre n'est pas populaire. Dawn croise les bras, et elle me fait penser à Maman lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente. Je réprime une vague de nostalgie à cette idée.

« Donc, tu comptais nous dire que Spike est possiblement dangereux si on le prend à rebrousse-poil ?, insiste-t-elle.

-Il a toujours été dangereux, Dawn, je tente de raisonner. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Et Giles et Wood l'ont poussé à bout.

-Mais tu as à pensé à ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? Il ne s'est jamais entendu avec Xander ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera le jour où Xander laissera sa langue agir plus vite que son cerveau et où Spike en aura assez ? Et Anya ? Il s'entend bien avec elle pour le moment, mais qu'est-ce qui dit que…

-Dawn. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. Le problème, bien sûr, c'est que de son point de vue, elle n'a pas tort.

« Si, ça peut être la même chose, Buffy ! Et qu'est-ce que tu diras à ce moment-là ? 'Oh, Spike a une âme, donc il a le droit de faire n'importe quoi, je lui fait confiance ?' J'ai vu le proviseur, Buffy, et je sais que tu l'as aussi vu ! Ce genre de blessures, tu ne les fait pas lorsque tu es un vampire et que tu te défends ! Il les a _voulues_ !

-C'est plus complexe que ça, Dawn, et tu le sais. Giles a été contre sa présence depuis le début, Wood n'a cessé de le traiter en ennemi, et tout le passage avec la comptine n'a rien arrangé.

-Et donc, il a le droit de tabasser les gens parce qu'il ne les aime pas ? Buffy, tu es sûre que tu ne t'aveugles pas sur son compte ? »

Je retiens un soupir. Le problème avec ma sœur, c'est qu'elle connaît mes boutons et que je connais les siens. Pas moyens de désamorcer une conversation tant que l'une d'entre nous n'a pas décidé d'utiliser un joker – dans son cas, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dans le mien, jouer les tutrices légales.

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne protège pas Spike parce qu'il – qu'on – »

Sauvez-moi : je n'arrive même pas à finir cette phrase.

« Parce que vous avez couché ensemble, puis que vous vous êtes séparés, qu'il a tenté de te violer et qu'il est allé chercher une âme pour se faire pardonner et que tu as décidé que ça lui donnait une carte 'sortez de prison' pour le reste de sa non-vie ?, résume Dawn avec amertume. »

Je serre les dents.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âme, Dawn, ni une question de coucher ou pas !

-Alors c'est une question de quoi, bon sang ? »

Elle ponctue sa question du claquement de sa tasse contre la table. Je ferme les yeux. Le problème, avec Spike, c'est qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, sauf dans des termes assez vagues pour ne pas ramener trop de souvenirs à la surface. Le problème, avec Spike, c'est qu'à part Tara, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et que Tara est morte.

J'inspire un grand coup. Les questions de Dawn, aussi virulentes qu'elles soient, formulent tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Et plus ils se posent ces questions plus les liens qui font notre force sont en train de craquer. Et Dawn… Je ne peux pas encore la perdre. Je ne peux plus. Je regarde l'heure. Giles est de sortie pour entraîner les potentielles.

« D'accord. Mais avant ça, je vais remplir ta tasse de chocolat et je vais m'en faire pour moi, compris ? »

Dawn lève les yeux au ciel, mais c'est assez pour la calmer. Pendant que le lait chauffe, j'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs dans un ensemble cohérent, dans quelque chose que Dawn serait capable d'entendre et de comprendre. C'est difficile. Impossible. Mais – elle veut savoir. Et si je me tais, c'est encore un fossé de plus entre nous.

Quand je me rassoie avec les tasses fumantes, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment en parler. Je suppose que cela viendra ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

« L'année dernière. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe.

-Euh… Oui, on avait remarqué ? »

Dawn me regarde comme si je la prenais comme une demeurée. Ce qui est… possiblement le cas. C'est une évidence, ça, mais ce qui en découle l'est moins.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à coucher avec Spike.

-Encore une fois, je sais ? J'étais là ? »

-Dawn, c'est assez compliqué comme ça, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu as apparemment besoin de savoir, donc laisse moi parler ?! »

Mince – je ne voulais pas crier. Autant pour moi… Dawn a ouvert de grands yeux – elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'inspire. J'expire. Les souvenirs tournent dans ma tête – la sensation du corps de Spike alors que la maison s'écroulait autour de nous et mon corps qui s'éveillait autour de lui, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, dans le sang et dans l'urgence de l'orgasme, et ce battement dans ma tête qui répétait « enfin, enfin, enfin », sans que je puisse comprendre de quoi est-ce que je parlais.

« Ce qu'il y avait entre Spike et moi… Ce n'était pas sain. Il… »

J'inspire encore. Je peux encore sentir au bout de mes doigts l'attraction et la révulsion qui me prenait à son contact – l'envie d'oubli et la haine de moi, de lui, du monde. Je n'étais rien sous ses doigts, tout dans ses yeux et je l'ai haï pour cela.

« Je… »

Les mots se pressent contre ma langue, mais ils sont tous impossibles à prononcer, pas devant Dawn, pas devant ma petite sœur, pas devant quelqu'un d'autre – Tara n'en avait pas eu besoin. Je déclare enfin, rapidement, comme pour un pansement que l'on arrache trop vite :

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que dans cette affaire, j'ai été aussi horrible que Spike. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, fait tourner la tasse entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demande-t-elle et sa voix tremble un peu. »

J'avale ma salive. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre – et trop vieille aussi, et trop plongée dans le film d'épouvante de ma vie pour ne pas comprendre et… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça signifie ?, je demande avec sécheresse.

-Je… Je…

-Toi et les autres, vous n'avez vu que la fin, d'accord ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a laissé faire pour – pour… »

Je ferme les yeux – les rouvre. Il faut abréger. Je ne peux pas voir son visage se décomposer encore plus. Les mots que je tire de ma gorge semblent venir de loin, très loin.

« Le truc, Dawn, c'est qu'il est allé cherché une âme, qu'il est revenu, qu'il tente de son mieux de la mériter. Pour moi, ou avec moi, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Que j'ai besoin de lui ici, ne serait-ce que pour une question de stratégie. Et que ces deux objectifs ne peuvent pas être remplis si la maison n'était pas pleine de gens prêts à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et surtout, qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec de la romance ou ce que vous vous évertuez à voir entre nous ! »

Les yeux de Dawn papillonnent. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et je les refoule. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en voir plus, pas de cette masse pourrie que nous avons été il y a un an. Elle ne dit rien. Le silence est assourdissant – j'aimerais qu'elle le brise, qu'elle me dise… Quoi ? Qu'elle me pardonne ? Ce n'est pas son rôle. Qu'elle m'accable ? C'est ma petite sœur ! Qu'elle – qu'elle… Elle quitte la cuisine sans un mot, et je regarde ma tasse encore tiède.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Je suis sèche comme une plante sans eau, vidée de fatigue. Il faut que je tienne, comme j'ai tenu durant toutes les autres apocalypses.

« Buffy ? »

Je relève les yeux. Spike. Est-ce qu'il a entendu… ? Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Il se rapproche de moi, et quelque chose se noue dans mon estomac que je n'arrive pas à nommer. En même temps, j'ai l'impression de respirer plus librement. Il ôte la tasse froide de mes mains, et jette son contenu dans l'évier, fait la même chose pour celle de Dawn avant de commencer à les nettoyer.

« La tribu est en train de rentrer. Prépare-toi pour la leçon du soir. »

Il a définitivement entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Comment est-ce que je… Son dos ne m'apporte aucune réponse. Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Buffy ? »

Je m'arrête, le cœur battant.

« La demi-portion est ta sœur. Elle comprendra. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Il me tourne toujours le dos, penché sur les tasses. Je suis certaine qu'elle sont propres. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un bruit de gorge. Il n'a pas vu le visage de Dawn, lui.


	6. Ton sourire immortel

_A/N : Bon, je crois que ceci est l'un des OS où j'ai le mieux réussi à rendre la voix de Spike. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laissez des reviews, ça me donne un peu moins l'impression de poster dans le vide...  
_

* * *

 ** _Ton sourire immortel_**

 _._

 _NUDITÉ_

 _L'ombre jetait vers toi des effluves d'angoisse :_  
 _Le silence devint amoureux et troublant._  
 _J'entendis un soupir de pétales qu'on froisse,_  
 _Puis, lys entre les lys, m'apparut ton corps blanc._

 _J'eus soudain le mépris de ma lèvre grossière…_  
 _Mon âme fit ce rêve attendri de poser_  
 _Sur ta grâce où longtemps s'attardait la lumière_  
 _Le souffle frissonnant d'un mystique baiser._

 _Dédaignant l'univers que le désir enchaîne,_  
 _Tu gardas froidement ton sourire immortel,_  
 _Car la Beauté demeure étrange et surhumaine_  
 _Et veut l'éloignement splendide de l'autel._

 _Éparse autour de toi pleurait la tubéreuse,_  
 _Et tes seins se dressaient dans leur virginité…_  
 _Dans mes regards brûlait l'extase douloureuse_  
 _Qui nous étreint au seuil de la divinité._

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes

.

Le truc, avec les Tueuses, c'est qu'elle ne sont pas vraiment humaines. Jamais totalement. Elles sont au-delà, dans un espace qui n'appartient qu'à elles, entre la nuit et l'aurore, entre l'humanité et la divinité. Quelque chose de redoutable, de terrible, de magnifique. Elles sont une impossibilité. Une exception.

Pour moi, les tuer n'a jamais été une question, de territoire, de danger ou même de sang. C'est une question de victoire : faire tomber la seule chose qui a été créé pour nous tuer. Les autres démons, les autres êtres qui se cachent dans la nuit ne sont pas des ennemis dès la première seconde. Elles, si.

Au départ, oui, j'avais quelque chose à prouver. Quand on a été le rejeton de Darla, Angelus et Drusilla, on a quelque chose à prouver, à eux et au monde. C'était le cas de la première Tueuse que j'ai suivi.

Mais quand je me suis battue avec elle, mon sang à chanté une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Il y a un instinct chez les vampires, qui nous dit qui est où dans la chaîne alimentaire, et il me disait : que ce qui est devant toi est la seconde avant l'aube. Métaphore stupide, mais exacte : elles sont la seconde avant que le soleil ne se lève pour nous menacer et nous faire rentrer dans nos tanières. Doubles et ennemis – incarnation de tout ce que nous sommes pour nous battre. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle le monde de la nuit en parle tellement, même si j'ai toujours été déçu par le manque d'intérêt d'une partie des vampires à vouloir en savoir plus sur elles. Ils veulent simplement la tuer lorsqu'elle arrive dans leur coin du monde ou lorsqu'ils sont en manque de gloire, mais la plupart ne veulent par les comprendre. Comme si cela allait les souiller ou les affaiblir. C'est pour ça qu'ils se font tuer, la plupart du temps.

Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai joué au chasseur, que je me suis caché dans les fourrés pour les comprendre, que je les ai suivies pendant des mois pour apprendre leurs habitudes. Sérieusement. J'ai toujours manqué de patience, et ces projets n'ont jamais duré plus qu'une semaine. C'était suffisant. Elles se ressemblent toutes, plus ou moins. Seules, semblables à la lune : toujours à poursuivre le soleil, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Terriblement seules et couvertes de cendres. Pour les réconforter, on leur met dans les bras des discours vides sur la destinée et le Bien, automatiques, inadaptées – mais quel besoin de les personnaliser quand elles ne vivront pas plus de quelques années ? Pauvres filles. Elle auraient toutes pu être des battantes magnifiques, mais elle sont jetées trop tôt dans l'arène par des imbéciles qui leur ont vidé le cerveau, qui les ont aiguisé comme un couteau tranchant sans vraiment remarquer qu'elles étaient vivantes et humaines. Ou plutôt : sans avoir le courage d'affronter qu'elles avaient seize ans et qu'elles devaient mourir pour leurs péchés. Pauvres gars.

Au milieu d'elles, il y a eu Nikki – elle était une franche réussite. Et, sans surprise, elle avait échappé au Conseil, avait choisi d'élever son fils. J'ai fini par la tuer, bien sûr, mais ce combat… !

Et puis j'ai découvert Buffy.

Elle ressemblait aux autres, débitait sans y réfléchir les discours binaire Conseil sur son rôle et sa destinée, sur le Bien et le Mal, sans se rendre compte à quel point ses actes la plaçait en opposition avec tout cela. Son sang chantait qu'elle était la seconde avant l'aube. Elle était l'annonce d'un beau combat, pour sûr…

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait une raison de continuer à voir le soleil se lever, quelque chose à protéger de plus réel, de plus sensible que le monde, l'humanité. Des gens capable de la remercier, de la prendre dans leur bras, de lui parler de la vie banale qu'elle ne vivait pas. D'autres crétins aveugles ont cru que c'était une faiblesse. Le truc, c'est que c'est une chose de parler d'humanité quand ce n'est qu'une masse infinie et anonyme c'en est une autre de parler d'humanité et d'avoir des noms, des visages en tête. Des gens qui ne doivent absolument pas mourir.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a changé.

Ce n'est pas ma puce non plus, même si cette stupidité technologique a tout commencé. Ce n'est pas la demi-portion non plus, ce n'est pas le fait de coucher ensemble, ce n'est même pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Non.

Dans tout ces moments, elle était toujours la Tueuse. Toujours cette seconde avant le lever du soleil, cet être au-delà de l'humain, au-delà de la nuit. Certes, belle à crever, avec un sourire qui me mordait le cœur, et une détermination à faire plier les masses. Et peut-être était-elle pour moi la Tueuse, comme Irène Addler était la Femme chez Sherlock.

Mais rien de plus.

Et maintenant, je vis chez elle.

Comprendre : je _vis_ chez elle.

Je la vois chaque matin, la face barbouillée de sommeil. Je la vois faire la lessive, se retenir de se frapper la tête contre les murs avec toute l'armée de potentielles qu'elle s'efforce de monter. Je la vois…

Je ne sais pas ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui a changé par rapport à avant. Je savais déjà comment elle dormait, comment elle se réveillait. Je l'ai déshabillée régulièrement. Je sais quand elle est gênée, quand elle sait qu'elle a tort mais qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Je la connaissais déjà presque par cœur.

Mais pour parler en poète : sa peau a perdu le grain du marbre et ses yeux les éclairs célestes. Elle est terriblement, redoutablement banale dans le quotidien. Cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. Et pourtant…

Il y a une part de moi qui a toujours voulu m'agenouiller à ses pieds et lui jurer que j'étais son chien fidèle. Il y a une part de moi qui veut la tuer, l'humilier, lui prouver qu'elle est aussi humaine que le reste. Et il y a une part de moi qui a rêvé de la voir comme cela. Humaine. Absolument, entièrement, réduite à son humanité et sa banalité. Et peut-être est-ce cela dont je rêve, au final, cette répétition de scènes insignifiantes : de boire une tasse de sang pendant qu'elle cligne des yeux dans son café et tente de faire croire à son corps que ses maigres heures de sommeil ont été suffisantes la voir assise sur le porche, la tête contre la rambarde, les yeux dans les étoiles, certainement en train de penser à sa mère la voir en train de se chamailler avec Dawn, puis la materner, puis redevenir sa sœur…

Je savais toutes ces scènes. Je les ai observées en catimini, en voyeur. Peut-être que maintenant, ce qui a changé, c'est que j'ai le droit d'être dans ce cadre si je ne fais pas de vagues.

Et je la vois.

Je la vois.

Elle n'est plus la guerrière entre train de se débattre avec son destin elle n'est plus tombée des cieux et désespérée pour la moindre sensation. Elle est Buffy. Elle est tirée de tous les côtés pour répondre à une énième menace que personne ne sait comment battre. Elle est la générale d'une armée qui lui demande d'être humaine et surhumaine à la fois – comme je l'ai déjà fait. Elle est l'évidence de tout ceux qui habitent cette maison, si évidente qu'ils ne la voient plus la plupart du temps.

J'aimerais lui dire, parfois, qu'ils se trompent. Lui dire de ne plus se taire, de les mettre en face de leur propres faiblesses, de leurs propres incohérences. Willow qui joue les meilleures amies et qui soudain se retire pour ne pas voir sa propre impuissance. Xander qui a cessé de jouer les chiens possessifs mais qui regrette encore de ne pas être le super-héros qu'il a rêvé d'être. Giles, partagé entre un résidu de tendresse paternelle et la conscience qu'elle est une adulte loin de ses mains. Dawn, partagée entre son envie de partir et vivre et l'amour qu'elle a pour sa sœur. Anya, qui reste pour être protégée et qui aurait elle aussi besoin de partir pour se retrouver. Toutes les potentielles qui chantent les louanges de la Tueuse et doutent d'elle dans le même souffle. Et moi.

Et moi.

Qui ait été la marionnette de la Force.

Qu'elle a regardé dans les yeux pour me dire : « j'ai besoin de toi ».

Moi.

Je me tais.

Elle n'a pas besoin que je lui fasse des serments. Toutes les promesses qu'on lui a faites ont été rompues un jour où l'autre. Elle n'a pas besoin de mon avis. La maison est saturée par les voix de ceux qui croient savoir mieux qu'elle et qui ne savent pas l'entendre. Elle n'a pas besoin que je sois le Grand Méchant Vampire. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de déclencher une énième tornade de sermons et de reproches de la part des autres.

Elle a besoin que je couvre ses arrières, et je le fais.

Elle a besoin que je sois tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas être, ce qu'elle n'ose pas être, et je le fais.

Elle n'a pas besoin que je lui parle. Elle n'a pas besoin que je suis une planète de plus autour de son orbite qui tente de diriger sa course. Mais elle a besoin de moi.

Alors je me tais et je reste. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un capable de la voir.


	7. L'émoi du pilleur

_A/N : Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot : cela m'a fait très plaisir. Quitte à insister, c'est toujours un peu compliqué de poster des textes, de savoir qu'ils sont lus et de ne pas avoir de retours, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'améliorer, me renouveler. Donc voilà, merci au guest, à OldGirl-NoraArlani et à Ahé pour leur review !_

 _Ensuite. Ce poème, c'est celui qui a tout déclenché. Celui qui hurle l'histoire de la S6 pour Buffy et Spike, celui qui rend le mieux à la fois la passion et tout son aspect abusif. Incidemment, c'est aussi le premier que j'ai commencé à rédiger (et qui m'a le plus fait suer pour la conclusion, aussi).  
_

* * *

 ** _L'émoi du pilleur_**

 ** _._**

 _VICTOIRE_

 _Donne-moi tes baisers amers comme des larmes,_  
 _Le soir, quand les oiseaux s'attardent dans leurs vols._  
 _Nos longs accouplements sans amour ont les charmes_  
 _Des rapines, l'attrait farouche des viols._

 _Repousse, délivrant ta haine contenue,_  
 _Le frisson de ma bouche éprise de ta chair._  
 _Pour crier ton dégoût, dresse-toi, froide et nue,_  
 _Comme un marbre funèbre aux lueurs d'un éclair._

 _Tes yeux ont la splendeur auguste de l'orage…_  
 _Exhale ton mépris jusqu'en ta pâmoison,_  
 _Ô très chère ! — Ouvre-moi tes lèvres avec rage :_  
 _J'en boirai lentement le fiel et le poison._

 _J'ai l'émoi du pilleur devant un butin rare,_  
 _Pendant la nuit de fièvre où ton regard pâlit…_  
 _L'âme des conquérants, éclatante et barbare,_  
 _Chante dans mon triomphe au sortir de ton lit !_

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et préludes.

.

Je voulais l'avoir. Je voulais la vaincre. Je voulais gagner. Je croyais que seule la violence – glorieuse, sanglante, sensuelle – nous rapprochait. Nous avons été alliés par les circonstances et non par l'envie. Et même ainsi, nous étions à notre meilleur lorsque nous affrontions. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle se battait, lorsqu'elle montait sur ses grands chevaux et niait que je faisais battre son cœur.

Cette envie n'a jamais disparue, mais elle s'est transformée. Je l'aimais. Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas une explication : c'est une évidence. Une étincelle. Ce qu'il y a entre le bois et le feu, entre l'immobilité et le caillou qui déclenche un éboulement. Au lieu de la vaincre et de la tuer, j'ai voulu lui prouver que même sans âme, j'étais assez humain pour l'aimer. Une victoire sur ses préjugés et sur son mépris cinglant. Une victoire sur ce que les Observateurs ont voulu faire des Tueuses, sur leur insistance à séparer des cases noires et blanches quand l'univers est d'un gris splendide et complexe.

Je voulais l'avoir, parce que je n'ai jamais su aimer qu'ainsi. Il me fallait gagner : conquérir Cecily par mes mots, voler Drusilla, ou lui prouver que je valais mieux qu'Angel. Et peut-être : convaincre plus que vaincre. Peut-être quelque chose de plus complexe : j'aurais affronté le monde entier pour elles, où je me serais humilié pour elles, mais dans tous les cas, je devais ne pas les perdre.

J'ai aimé Buffy comme je les ai aimé : éhontément, absolument, égoïstement. J'ai voulu lui prouver que j'étais le seul capable de répondre à sa nature. Le seul capable de comprendre comment la violence et la tendresse se partagent un être. Le seul capable de la voir entière, de la voir couverte de sang et riant de la joie de la bataille et de me souvenir que dans le même souffle, elle pouvait avoir le cœur brisé. Le seul capable de savoir que dans un soupir, elle pouvait donner les caresses les plus exquises avant de rentrer ses ongles dans ma peau pour faire couler le sang. Ses dénégations n'étaient à mes yeux qu'une affectation, un reste de pudeur dont elle devait se libérer.

Aurais-je été capable de comprendre combien elle se détruisait entre mes bras ?

J'ai cru qu'elle devait continuer pour renaître de ses cendres – une autre résurrection pour l'arracher au malheur qui se lovait dans son corps et qu'elle ne savait dépasser. Qu'elle devait abandonner ce monde qui l'utilisait encore et encore pour son bon plaisir, ses amis qui refusaient de franchir la distance qui les séparaient d'elle pour ne pas affronter les mêmes flammes, et venir avec moi de l'autre côté. La nuit lui allait bien : elle n'a jamais mieux brillé que seule.

Mais elle n'a jamais mieux survécu qu'entourée.

Mais elle n'a jamais mieux survécu qu'en sachant que l'aube était proche.

Je le savais aussi, cela, mais un démon a la mémoire courte, et je ne suis pas un penseur. Buffy était une flamme qui me consumait, mon double et mon antithèse et je rêvais d'une impossible fusion, d'une dernière victoire. J'étais un chien affamé, incapable de lâcher ma proie, incapable de voir que ce que je dévorais ne devait pas l'être. Tout s'effondrait autour de nous, et je croyais que ce n'était que le signe de mon imminente victoire.

Et elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

« Je t'utilise, et cela me tue. Je suis désolée… William. »

En deux phrases, elle m'a donnée la victoire que je croyais vouloir et a refusé le combat. Je n'ai pas compris. Ou plutôt : j'ai trop bien compris, et j'ai nié tout en bloc.

Cela n'excuse rien de ce que j'ai tenté de faire cette nuit dans sa salle de bain. Je sais que je suis au-delà des excuses et du pardon. Je le savais déjà en étant vampire. Je suis allé cherché mon âme pour autre chose et je ne comptais pas revenir. Mes excuses, mes regrets, mon expiation n'auraient aucun sens si je les faisais pour elle, par elle. Il fallait que je dépose les armes. J'ai supposé que puisqu'elle me jetait qu'il me manquait une âme, en avoir une pourrait me guider, m'empêcher de refaire la même erreur.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, elle est dans mes bras et elle me regarde.

Ce n'est pas une scène que nous avons déjà joué, ce silence. Pas lorsqu'elle est contre moi, me regarde dans les yeux et joue absentement avec ma main. Je sens qu'elle est au-delà de l'épuisement : elle a les insomnies de ceux qui ont trop souvent combattu leur fatigue.

Elle m'a demandé de rester. De seulement la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle l'a déjà fait autrefois, me demandait d'afficher mon amour pour mieux le détruire, comme si cela l'en protégerait. J'ai joué son jeu. Si elle se sentait en danger, c'est que je pouvais gagner – jamais : c'est que je pouvais la blesser.

Et là ?

Là, je n'arrive pas à lire son expression. Elle est calme, sérieuse. Pénétrée. Comme si elle prenait le temps de me contempler. Comme si elle trouvait en moi une réponse qui n'avait cessé de lui échapper. C'est stupide : je suis à ses côtés depuis le début. Autrefois, j'aurais été victorieux et insupportable. Je l'aurais pressé jusqu'à obtenir sa reddition – et à l'avoir, là, nue, animée par la jouissance. Mais là, nous sommes dans le lit d'un étranger, et nous n'avons même pas ôté nos chaussures. Nous sommes seuls dans une ville fantôme elle est abandonnée par les siens et je n'ai pas tenté de me rapprocher d'eux.

Cela aurait dû être une autre victoire. Peut-être, une récompense pour ma bonne conduite, mais je n'ai pas cette impression. J'ai trop vécu pour m'en réjouir : mais avec la Force, j'avais d'autres problèmes et d'autres inquiétudes.

Et maintenant…

Et maintenant, elle sait ce qui s'agite encore dans mon âme malgré toutes mes dénégations et mes fuites. À quel point elle ne cesse d'y briller, alors qu'elle a perdu sa sœur, ses amis, et les enfants qu'elle voulait protéger. Et elle aurait pu me répondre bien des choses. Elle aurait pu ne rien dire et me laisser partir et dormir comme elle ne cessait de me le demander.

Elle m'a demandé de rester. De la prendre dans ses bras.

Autrefois, elle frissonnait, quand je la touchais. Elle était brûlante sous mes doigts et je devais être glacé contre sa peau. Et là, elle semble attendre que ma peau se réchauffe, et j'ai l'impression d'être devant un précipice.

J'ignorais qu'un après était possible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai aucun mot pour lui en parler. Elle est là. Avec moi. Cela, juste cela, ne devrait pas être une telle révélation : ce n'est rien dont parlent les poètes, ce n'est rien que je pourrais raconter. Mais ce présent-ci est gratuit, dénué de sens, d'intentions et de mots. Quelque chose comme ce qu'il se passe ensuite, quand tout est dit et tout est fait et qu'il ne reste que le futur et le néant. Quelque chose comme l'insignifiance : qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, d'être enlacés ensembles, après tout ce que nous avons dit et ce que nous avons fait ?

Ce n'est pas une victoire. Ce n'est pas une défaite non plus.

C'est ce qu'il y a après.


	8. La musique des mots

_A/N : Merci à **NoraArlani** pour sa review ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier OS de cette série. Il est possible que je fasse un OS de conclusion qui se passe au moment de la saison 10 des comics, pour conclure avec leur relation qui est capable de se faire, mais... C'est compliqué. Les comics n'ont pas la nuance de la série et du coup, j'ai plus de mal à écrire dessus._

 _Bref ! Je crois que le lien entre le poème et cet OS est assez... distant, possiblement ? Ce que je voulais faire ici, finalement, sur une Buffy humaine, vue entièrement, j'y suis arrivée avec_ Ton sourire immortel _. Mais - still - j'aime cet OS ?_

 _ **Juliette** : merci beaucoup ! Oui, il y a beaucoup de ce que tu dis qui est derrière mon inspiration - sur l'apaisement et la guérison qu'il y a entre eux dans cette saison. Et sur le temps, surtout, que cela prend._

* * *

 ** _La musique des mots_**

 ** _._**

 _LUCIDITÉ_

 _L'art délicat du vice occupe tes loisirs,_  
 _Et tu sais réveiller la chaleur des désirs,_  
 _Auxquels ton corps perfide et souple se dérobe._  
 _L'odeur du lit se mêle aux parfums de ta robe._  
 _Ton charme blond ressemble à la fadeur du miel._  
 _Tu n'aimes que le faux et l'artificiel,_  
 _La musique des mots et des murmures mièvres._  
 _Ton baiser se détourne et glisse sur les lèvres._

 _Tes yeux sont des hivers pâlement étoilés._  
 _Les deuils suivent tes pas en mornes défilés._  
 _Ton geste est un reflet, ta parole est une ombre._  
 _Ton corps s'est amolli sous des baisers sans nombre,_  
 _Et ton âme est flétrie et ton corps est usé._  
 _Languissant et lascif, ton frôlement rusé_  
 _Ignore la beauté loyale de l'étreinte._  
 _Tu mens comme l'on aime, et, sous ta douceur feinte,_  
 _On sent le rampement du reptile attentif._  
 _Nul amour n'a frémi dans ton être chétif._  
 _Les tombeaux sont encor moins impurs que ta couche,_  
 _Ô Femme ! je le sais, mais j'ai soif de ta bouche !_

 _Renée Vivien_ , Études et Préludes

.

Se réveiller dans les bras de Spike : pas nouveau. Se réveiller dans les bras de Spike encore habillée : moins fréquent. Se réveiller dans les bras de Spike et ne pas ressentir ce malaise dans le creux de son ventre, ce dégoût d'elle-même (qui était-elle pour être encore plus froide et monstrueuse que lui ?)… Nouveau. Entièrement nouveau.

Elle reste immobile quelques secondes, simplement pour vérifier, que…

Non.

Elle cligne des yeux.

Toujours pas.

Sa gorge se serre. Cela ressemble à une preuve du long chemin qu'elle a parcouru depuis sa résurrection, une preuve qu'elle a mérité la confiance de Tara. Une part d'elle (la part la plus humaine, celle qu'elle a appris à ne pas écouter) pourrait pleurer. Pourrait, aussi, peut-être le réveiller, l'embrasser. Lui dire – Lui dire quoi ? Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa déclaration de la veille. Spike a toujours su parler. Elle… Elle sait faire des discours pour motiver les troupes, parfois. L'amour, les sentiments… Elle a toujours pensé que ses actes comptent plus que ses paroles (et avec Spike, ses actes étaient contradictoires et impossibles à expliquer, des caresses sur des blessures suintantes)…

Elle se souvient de ses grandes tirades, se souvient de la manière dont elles ont souvent réussi à la prendre au fond de ses tripes. Mais sa confession de la veille…

 _J'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de ce que tu es._

 _Je ne te demande rien._

Celle d'hier…

Oui, elle se souvient des grandes tirades de Spike. Malgré leur puissance et leur panache, elle a toujours eu l'intuition qu'il ne la voyait qu'à moitié. Il avait beau mieux la comprendre que les autres, elle était à ses yeux un personnage de papier, une idole, une femme à poèmes. Elle devenait tour à tour dans sa bouche vierge guerrière, femme à conquérir, et créature de la nuit. Il lui a toujours rappelé ses cours de littératures sur la poésie, ces hommes capables d'élever et de rabaisser une femme dans le même souffle. Elle était incapable de lui expliquer cela, et même aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas certaine de dire le pourquoi et le comment. Willow aurait pu y arriver, elle a l'intelligence des mots, mais elle… Elle peut juste dire qu'il y a cette connexion qu'elle a toujours faite, et qui la rendait prudente. Un peu comme avec Riley, qui oubliait qu'elle était aussi bien femme que Tueuse, mais en plus complexe. Spike l'a toujours mieux vue.

Mais hier.

Mais hier…

Hier, elle a pris en pleine figure le rejet de tous les autres. Elle n'a pas compris. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprend toujours pas. Elle a tenté de jouer le rôle qu'ils lui ont demandé, d'être leur chef de guerre, de les mener, de faire des sacrifices qu'il fallait pour gagner (qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ? De différent ? Elle a toujours réussi ainsi, avant). Et soudain, ça n'a plus été suffisant. Et soudain, ils n'ont plus voulu la suivre. Comment n'a-t-elle pas remarqué ce changement ?

Et pour certains, elle comprend. Faith a toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité. Kennedy a toujours voulu prendre les choses en main et les faire à sa manière. Et Giles – Giles a cessé de lui faire confiance depuis un moment. Mais Xander, Willow, Dawn (elle a tenté de faire mieux malgré l'apocalypse, pourquoi sont-ils partis maintenant ?)…

Seul Spike est venu la retrouver et a refusé de la laisser seule. Il s'est accroupi devant elle et elle l'a cru lorsqu'il a affirmé qu'il la voyait, lorsqu'il l'aimait malgré tout (parce qu'elle l'a laissé autrefois dans une ruelle, parce qu'il lui a donné la permission de déverser sur lui toute la rage qui vivait en elle et qui ne le concernait pas et qu'elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi il est resté, pourquoi il est revenu, lui à qui elle n'a jamais rien donné sans reprendre plus).

Elle se souvient aussi des jours précédents, où il a été le seul à ne rien lui demander de plus que d'être elle-même, où elle a pu s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire, sous le porche, et il où l'a laissé se taire. Mais jusqu'à la veille, elle n'était pas certaine de lui faire totalement confiance avec cela. Elle l'a trop connu lorsqu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle appartenait à la nuit, lorsqu'il voulait exacerber la violence en elle pour l'attirer vers lui. Même avec son âme, elle n'était pas certaine que cela était suffisant. Après tout, Riley avait eu le même défaut.

Mais hier…

Il était parfaitement honnête. Et contrairement aux autres, elle ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas vue dans ses pires moments. Il a subi ses coups, ses mots, et il est revenu avec une âme, à moitié fou. Et hier, il l'a pris entre ses bras sans rien attendre de plus que le sommeil.

 _Je te comprends avec une parfaite clarté. Tu es une femme extraordinaire._

Elle se souvient de Giles, avant, qui l'écoutait parler, qui nettoyait ses lunettes et qui finissait par « je te fais confiance, Buffy », lorsqu'il n'approuvait pas. Elle se souvient de la manière dont Dawn rassurait les potentielles en leur affirmant qu'elle s'en sortait toujours. Elle se souvient du discours de Xander il y a quelques semaines. Elle se souvient de Willow et de la façon dont elle a accepté de faire tous les sorts dont elle avait besoin malgré le danger qu'elle encourrait. Et bien sûr, entre temps, elle a fermé la porte au nez de Giles et de ses principes, Xander a perdu son œil, Willow s'est rapprochée de Kennedy et elle a perdu la confiance de Dawn sans savoir comment, mais…

Seul Spike est revenu. Seul Spike englobe d'un seul regard la Tueuse et l'humaine. Seul Spike croit encore en elle (croit comme elle était incapable de croire en elle-même).

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait une certitude aussi réconfortante.

Mais maintenant, il faut qu'elle aille au domaine trouver ce que Caleb y cache. Il fait presque jour : elle ne peut pas emmener Spike avec elle. Plus que cela : elle veut affronter cette épreuve seule. Se prouver à elle-même qu'elle est encore capable d'incarner celle qui se reflète dans ses yeux – et elle le croit avec une facilité qui lui coupe le souffle.

Elle se lève et hésite. Elle ne veut pas le réveiller – elle sait qu'il dort aussi peu qu'elle. Elle ne veut pas non plus le laisser sans lui faire comprendre que son départ ne ressemble pas à toutes les autres fois où elle s'est enfuie le cœur plein de honte et de dégoût, prête à lui prouver encore une fois qu'elle était incapable de l'aimer.

Il y a un bloc-note à coté du téléphone. En fouillant un peu, elle trouve un stylo en état de marche. Elle s'en saisit, le fait tourner entre ses doigts. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle n'a jamais su quoi lui dire, mais elle ne peut pas partir comme une voleuse. Pas ce matin. Ce serait indigne de lui. Ce serait indigne d'elle. Elle ne peut pas le trahir encore une fois (parce qu'il lui pardonnera encore mais n'oubliera pas). Elle inspire un grand coup. Il la connaît. Il sait qu'elle a du mal avec les mots. Il ne se vexera pas. Il ne lui en voudra pas. C'est un geste gratuit, sans retour (comme cette nuit, comme la veille, et c'est aussi effrayant que libérateur). Elle inspire longuement et écrit :

 _Je suis partie voir ce que cache Caleb. Si je réussi, je rentrerai à la maison._

 _Merci pour cette nuit._

Elle n'arrive pas à rajouter une invitation (et son merci est minuscule, imparfait, face à ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle n'a pas les mots pour l'expliquer). Elle a peur qu'il espère trop. Elle a peur qu'il n'espère pas assez. Dans tous les cas, ils doivent parler à son retour. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut lui dire… Mais elle ne peut pas non plus rester sans rien dire. Au moins… Il faut au moins qu'elle lui dise qu'une fois l'Apocalypse passée… Oh, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne peut pas y penser maintenant : il y a la Force à affaiblir (mais après, lorsqu'elle aura le temps…).


	9. Ta caresse cruelle

A/N : _Bon ! Ceci est normalement le dernier chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont accompagné jusque là ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai sur ce fandom, mais ce fut une chouette aventure ! N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me faire un petit signe à la fin de cet OS.  
_

* * *

 _ **Ta caresse cruelle**_

.

 _Ta forme est un éclair qui laisse les bras vides,_  
 _Ton sourire est l'instant que l'on ne peut saisir…_  
 _Tu fuis, lorsque l'appel de mes lèvres avides_  
 _T'implore, ô mon Désir !_

 _Froide comme l'Espoir, ta caresse cruelle_  
 _Meurtrit sans assouvir il n'en reste en effet_  
 _Que l'éternelle faim et la soif éternelle_  
 _Et l'éternel regret._

 _Tu frôles sans étreindre, ainsi que la Chimère_  
 _Vers qui tendent toujours tes vœux inapaisés…_  
 _Rien ne vaut ce tourment ni cette extase amère_  
 _De tes rares baisers !_

 _Renée Vivien,_ Études et Préludes

.

Tu poses ta main sur ma joue. C'est un geste bref, une caresse imprécise.

Je t'ai déjà vu les yeux débordant de tendresse – rarement dans ma direction. Mais c'est la première fois que ce regard est assorti d'un geste aussi clair à mon encontre et que tu ne fuis pas. Tu ne m'embrasses pas non plus, mais tes yeux comme souvent me percent et me mettent à nu. Tu me regardes et tu m'acceptes et je suis terrifié.

Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que nous risquons bientôt nos vies ? Parce que, peut-être, un seul d'entre nous survivra ? Parce qu'avec la fin du monde, qu'avec Angel absent, je suis le seul qui reste à tes côtés – ton Champion, sur qui tout repose.

Je ne sais pas. Cela fait trois nuit que tu me demandes de te prendre dans mes bras pendant que tu tentes d'y trouver un sommeil paisible. Cela fait trois nuits que je m'endors au son de ton cœur qui bat. Cela fait deux nuits depuis que tu m'a laissé entrevoir que…

Si nous avions le temps, Buffy, je te demanderai ce que tu cherches en te lovant contre moi. Si nous avions le temps pour que ces nuits ne soient pas aussi nouvelles et stupidement miraculeuses… Peut-être, possiblement, si j'osais détruire l'équilibre miraculeux que nous avons créé au milieu des ruines, je te demanderais de ne pas embrasser l'autre branleur de triste sire la prochaine fois que vos routes se croisent, du moins si tu continues de venir entre mes bras. Juste cela. De ne pas l'embrasser comme si je n'existais plus.

Dans un autre temps, je t'aurais demandé de me cacher la vérité. Je t'aurais dit : mens-moi, embrasse-le, flirte avec lui, échange tous les serments d'amour que tu veux, si tu veux, car tu me serais revenue. Je t'aurais dit que contrairement à lui, je ne réprime pas un pervers sadique au fond de mon esprit et que je suis le seul qui peut jouir avec toi. Et j'aurais pensé que même si cela ne me suffirait jamais, j'aurais au moins choisi dans quel cercueil être enterré. Même un chien à sa fierté, et Dru m'a déjà montré jusqu'où j'étais capable de m'en départir.

J'ai changé.

Peut-être à cause mon âme. Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà emprunté ce chemin et que je sais qu'il peut nous détruire. Malgré cela, je reste un chien qui s'aplatit pour quémander toute la tendresse qu'il peut trouver. J'ai été plus bas que terre pour trouver les extases les plus violentes, et je ne le regrette pas. Je n'ai pas changé. Une âme est un changement de perspective, non de nature, contrairement à ce que laissent croire les Observateurs et le Grand Front Ténébreux. Je suis parti dans l'espoir imbécile de me racheter ou de trouver un moyen d'être digne de toi, dans l'espoir stupide qu'une âme me donnerait un moyen pour ne plus nous détruire mutuellement. Elle ne m'a donné aucune réponse à ce sujet et m'en a offert bien d'autres.

J'aimerais croire que même sans âme, te voir dormir – ou au moins, somnoler – entre mes bras, sans autre raison que parce que tu l'as décidé m'aurait rempli du même émerveillement… Je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te demander un baiser, et une caresse et j'aurais tout fait pour de déshabiller, et –

et je n'aurais pas connu cela.

Quelle ironie ! Je suis certainement en train de me consumer d'amour dans une étreinte terriblement chaste. Et je n'ai jamais autant brûlé que maintenant. Quelle étrange déchéance – quel étrange don – après nos nuits torrides. Regarde-moi ! Je t'ai eue de toutes les manières possibles. Si l'occasion m'était donnée, je recommencerai sans hésiter… Je t'emmènerai dans une maison en ruine et nous la détruirions comme la première fois afin de tout réécrire, de donner un autre sens aux gestes que nous avons échangé. Je doute que cela ne fonctionne. Il y a trop de tristesse et de haine de nous dans ces ruines et dans ces souvenirs.

Mais si je devais te demander quelque chose, ce serait de glisser ma main contre ton ventre. Je reste un vampire. Si tu me laissais toucher ton ventre – là où la peau est la plus fine, là où tes entrailles sont sans défense et où la mort est douloureusement longue… Là où je t'ai déjà griffé dans des tentatives désespérées de t'amener à mon niveau, en refusant de voir ce que nous étions en train de tuer… C'est absolument ridicule. Aussi ridicule que de concevoir que la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec toi a été parfaitement chaste.

Je ne suis pas stupide : je sais que cette tendresse que tu m'offres est un fruit des circonstances. Après tout, je suis le seul à ne pas t'avoir trahi depuis mon retour. La tendresse que tu m'as donné a toujours été par défaut lorsque tu ne pouvais plus la donner à d'autres. Je sais tout cela, et je le vois plus nettement que toi parce que je ne suis pas aveuglé par le passé que tu partages avec ta fine équipe et que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me rattacher à mon humanité. Moi, je suis simplement le seul a t'avoir rejoint. Tu n'as rien oublié du passé, tu n'as rien pardonné – je suis au-delà des excuses et du pardon. Mais un chien affamé ne se demande pas d'où viennent les restes qu'il dévore. Je ne veux pas savoir, pour ne pas espérer.

Je ne te demanderai rien. Je suis ton chien fidèle et j'obéirai à chacune de tes demandes même sans espoir de caresse. Ce que tu m'offres est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu espérer, au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et cette simplicité-là, de dormir avec toi, de te voir sans défense parce que tu l'as choisi, et non parce que je t'ai épuisée, parce que tu es désespérée et que tu ne cherches que le répit d'un sommeil sans rêve, personne ne me l'avait jamais offert. Ce n'est pas simplement le fait de dormir. Non, c'est le fait de dormir avec toi, aujourd'hui. Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Après tant de trahisons volontaires et involontaires, tant de sang, de coups, et de silence glaciaux. C'est le fait de dormir avec toi alors que le monde est en train de disparaître et que la ville est fantomatique. Je sais que j'ai certainement vu le pire de ce que tu es, et le meilleur. Tu n'as pas vu le pire de ce que j'ai été, mais tu as vu le meilleur.

Et depuis trois jour, tu m'ouvres les bras et tu me laisses me rapprocher de toi.

J'ai longtemps cru que nos ébats étaient la seule manière que j'aurais jamais d'avoir un peu de toi. Je t'ai laissé m'utiliser et j'ai construit mes fantasme autour de cela. Nous avons partagé des orgasmes magnifiques et nous avons refusé toute tendresse, car tu ne pouvais pas accepter la mienne et j'aurais fini par utiliser la tienne contre toi. Et si mon amour n'a pas changé depuis cette période, sa forme si. Ce n'est pas l'important. Je suis un chien affamé de tendresse, et tu me laisses dormir dans tes bras, alors qu'il y a des semaines, tu avais ce sursaut terrible qui se gravait en lettres de feu dans ma peau, et alors, tout en moi hurlait : c'est ma faute. C'est ma faute. Cela, je ne l'ai jamais nié, avec ou sans âme. Et aujourd'hui, tu dors dans mes bras, comme si c'était le lieu le plus sûr pour toi. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Et pourtant.

Dis-moi. Si nous nous retrouvions avec un futur sur les bras, me reviendrais-tu ? Poserais-tu de nouveau une main sur ma joue en me regardant dans les yeux, avec cette tendresse que tu as en toi et que tu dois sans cesse assassiner pour être la Tueuse ? Me laisserais-tu encore dormir à tes côtés ?

Je ne te poserai pas ces questions : tu n'es pas capable d'y répondre pour le moment. J'ai fait ma paix avec cela – cela me tue parfois, mais je comprends. Tu n'as pas la réponse. Je ne te demanderai pas de me la donner avant que tu ne sois prête. Je ne te demanderai pas de le faire parce que je ne veux pas t'obliger à dire oui ou non. Mais tu es en train de dormir entre mes bras depuis trois jours, et je me demande : que se passerait-il si cela continuait pendant des années ? Que deviendrions-nous ? À partir de quel moment ce silence ne serait plus un miracle mais une fuite ? Si nous pouvions avoir un futur, je ne veux pas être ton échappatoire, mais marcher à tes côtés.

Si je pouvais, je te proposerai un pari : essayons de découvrir ce que nous pourrions être de meilleur, quand nous avons déjà incarné le pire ensemble. Mais c'est trop demander, trop espérer. Je suis un chien assoiffé de tendresse, et tu m'as déjà offert un os à ronger qui me durera une éternité. Si je devais te proposer un pari, ce serait celui-ci : trouve de être capable de recevoir la tendresse immense que tu portes en toi et qui soit capable de te voir en retour. Qu'il s'agisse de moi ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Si je dois en souffrir, ce n'est pas l'important. J'aimerais savoir que tu es assez entourée pour te permettre de rester humaine – et je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur pour cette tâche. Loin de là.

Demain, certainement, nous allons risquer la mort. Je sais déjà que je me sacrifierai pour que tu puisses vivre. J'ai vécu déjà assez longtemps, et tu as une vie qui s'ouvre devant toi.

Je t'aurais écrit tout cela, peut-être, si j'avais le courage de me lever. Mais cela voudrait dire te déranger, et tu as besoin de tous le sommeil possible pour demain. Pour aujourd'hui. Pour la suite. Je t'aurais dit : tu m'as offert de répéter la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais connue. Je t'aurais dit : ta main sur ma joue m'a brûlé et m'a glacé et je porterai toujours en moi la caresse de tes doigts. Je ne te le dirai pas demain. Demain, il faudra nous battre et toute la tendresse que tu m'offres, que tu me laisses t'offrir n'aura aucune place dans ce que nous sommes.

Je ne l'oublierai pas. Et tu seras plus magnifique encore, tourbillonnante, couverte de sang et de cendres, superposée à ce souvenir.


End file.
